Official VOCALOID illustrators/VOCALOID2
VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku: KEI Garou KEI Garou ((ケイガロウ) aka. KEI) is a Japanese cartoonist and was the illustrator for VOCALOID2s Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len, Megurine Luka, Lily V2 and V3, and Prize galaco. He was born in Chitose, Hokkaido in April 1981, and started drawing fan works when he was a student. His watercolor-like moe style caught the notice of the publisher Dengeki Bunko, and he made his debut as an illustrator for the novel Kiseki no Hyougen. In 2007, Crypton requested him to draw an illustration for their first Character Vocal Series product, Hatsune Miku. Crypton also provided KEI with detailed concepts. However, Crypton said it was not easy to explain what a "VOCALOID" was like to him, and KEI said he could not create an image of a "singing computer" at first, as he did not know what a "synthesizer" was. It took him more than a month to finish. His illustration supported the sale of this software and sparked the VOCALOID trend. His fame led to the following works for the Kagamines, Luka and Lily. He also designed galaco. Trivia *KEI also participated in Sanrio's "With Kitty" project, featuring an original character, Kiyoha Rio. *He has created a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. *Because of his illustrations for VOCALOID, his style is often emulated in the western fandom, notably on deviantART. *KEI is the author of an unnoficial Hatsune Miku manga named Hatsune MIx. External links * Wikipedia * Official website * Twitter (@keigarou) * Pixiv * deviantART Gallery Kagamine Rin Len act2.png|Kagamine Rin & Len ACT2 Megurine_Luka_v2.png|Megurine Luka Ofclboxart_icltd_Lily-illu2.png|Lily Galaco.png|galaco V3 Hatsune Miku Append: Masaki Asai Masaki Asai (浅井真紀) was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku Append. His art-style is somewhat realistic-looking. External links * Official blog * Blog entry Miku Append "blank style" 2010/07/04 (Sun) Kagamine Rin & Len Append: Osamu Osamu ((オサム) aka. Jagabata) was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 Kagamine Rin & Len Append. Other than the Kagamines' boxart, he has provided illustrations to various composers and from Piapro. External links * [ ] Prima: Ivan Grlic Ivan Grlic aka. bg_knight was the photographer of a female model, which became the boxart for VOCALOID2 Prima. Grlic is not a direct contributor to VOCALOID due to the photographer submitting works to various stock photo websites. An example of the original is titled "beauty profile" File#: 1709473. External links * istock portfolio * Official website **''Notice: This domain name expired on 10/19/12 and is pending renewal or deletion'' Camui Gackpo: Kentaro Miura Kentaro Miura (三浦 健太郎) was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 Camui Gackpo, including the illustrations for engine 3 and 4. A Japanese professional cartoonist, he was born in Chiba Prefecture in July 1966. One of his most famous works is "Berserk", which won Tezuka Osamu Culture Prize and became a TV anime and computer game. He is a heavy viewer of Nico Nico Douga, something Internet Co. learned of and consequently requested him to draw an illustration for their product through the ad in the Nico Nico Douga time signal. External links * Wikipedia GUMI: Masami Yuuki Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ) was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 GUMI, including the illustrations for engine 3 and 4. Yuuki's birth name is Shuji Sato (佐藤 修治), he is a professional cartoonist and illustrator born in Sapporo, Hokkaido in December 19, 1957. He made his debut at the age of 22, but he didn't aim to be a professional cartoonist at first and was working as a businessman while drawing cartoons as a subsidiary job. After he retired from his company, he made his career in the anime trend and the work Mobile Police Patlabor, released in April 1988, establishing his fame. External links * Official website * Twitter (@masyuuki) SONiKA: Mario Wibisono Mario Wibisono (aka. Raynkazuya) was the illustrator for the second illustration of VOCALOID2 SONiKA. Wibisono was commissioned for SONiKA's boxart in November 2009. He is an artist whose subject largely involves females, as he's dedicated himself to drawing them both in a hyper-realistic and fantasy style. External links * Official website * deviantART SF-A2 miki: Yusuke Kozaki Yusuke Kozaki (コザキ ユースケ) was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 SF-A2 miki, including the illustration for engine 4. And also Starchild's virtual duo, Meaw. Kozaki was born on May 12, 1978, and is also a cartoonist. He has worked in the design and illustration of the characters for the NO MORE HEROES video games. External links * * Official blog * Pixiv * deviantART Kaai Yuki: Umetani Atarö Umetani Atarö (梅谷阿太郎) was the illustrator for VOCALOID Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru, as well as the illustrations for engine 4, Macne Nana V4 complete, and Haruno Sora. Trivia *Also did a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. External links * [ ] Gallery V4 Nana Complete box.png|V4 Complete Haruno Sora Natural.png|Haruno Sora Natural BIG AL: Ash Ash was the illustrator for the second illustration of VOCALOID2 BIG AL. She's also contributed to Zero-G's SONiKA by creating mini comics for the character's website. They were done in English and Japanese. External links * Twitter (@accelastar) * deviantART Tonio: Alija Alija was the photographer of a male model, which became the boxart for VOCALOID2 Tonio. Alija is not a direct contributor to VOCALOID due to the photographer submitting works to various stock photo websites. An example of the original is titled Portrait of young man wearing tuxedo - black and white. Trivia *There are other images based on the model known as Stanislav Jakuschevskij. External links * iStock photo Nekomura Iroha: Okama Okama was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 Nekomura Iroha, including the kittyler version and engine 4. A manga artist famous for illustrating Cloth Road, NO MORE HEROES video game (costume design), and various doujinshi works. He also designed the VocaloIdols by DearStage. External links * Ja Wikipedia *Official website Utatane Piko: YukitA YukitA (ユキタ) was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 Utatane Piko. External links * Pixiv VY2: Nagimiso.SYS Nagimiso.SYS was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 VY2's wakizashi. This illustrator has actively participated in the VOCALOID fandom, creating works including some doujins and illustrations for numerous PVs. Trivia *This illustrator has done a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. Main link Other Prima and BIG AL: Loiza Loiza was the illustrator for VOCALOID2s Prima and BIG AL for E-Capsule Co. Ltd. Loiza's works have sold in Taiwan and also in Japan. External links * Official blog * Loiza art album SONiKA: Shinia Shinia was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 SONiKA for E-Capsule Co. Ltd. Trivia *He is also the designer for the character of Taiwan Microsoft's Silverlight. External links *Official website *Official blog *Twitter (@shinia) *Pixiv *Piapro Tonio: Akru Akru was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 Tonio for E-Capsule Co. Ltd. Akru is said to have won many animation awards in Taiwan. External links * Official blog CUL: Hiroto Hiroto Izumi ((和泉ヒロト) aka. Hiroto-P, deecloud) was the designer for the VOCALO Revolution's mascot CUL, whose was then using VY1's voicebank. Izumi is a producer and also the main member of VOCALO Revolution. He is a lyrical writer and worked on "CUL makes Revolution!" and "Kimi,Boku,Kyorikan". While Hitoro is stated to be the designer and creator of CUL, it is unknown if he illustrated her later V3 design. External links * Official website * Twitter (@deecloud) * twicsy (SFW, but take caution) * YVS DB information CUL: LAT LAT was the 3D modeler for VOCALO Revolution's mascot CUL, whose was then using VY1's voicebank. LAT has become a popular 3Dmodeler who created the popularized LAT Miku. He later did commissions for official company's such as VOCALO Revolution and and EXIT TUNES. External links * Official website * Hiroyo MEMORY-164 from 203soundworks- CUL: vient vient was the illustrator for VOCALO Revolution's mascot CUL, whose was then using VY1's voicebank. They created illustrations for the PV "白の季節 (Shiro no Kisetsu)" based on Hitoro's design. External links *twitter *pixiv VY2: Kazeno Kazeno (风 乃) was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 VY2's box sleeve. External links * Official website * Official blog * Pixiv * deviantART Masaoka Azuki and Kobayashi Matcha: Hanasoumen-P Hiro Kanzaki (かんざきひろ) was the illustrator for VOCALOID2 and V4 Masaoka Azuki and Kobayashi Matcha. Kanzaki is a professional illustrator and cartoonist for Project 575's mascots. Hiro Kanzaki is known for illustrating ''Oreimo'', a popular light novel series written by Tsukasa Fushimi. He is also a recognized trance composer and VOCALOID Producer under the pseudonyms of Hiroyuki ODA and Hanasoumen-P (often abbreviated as HSP). Main link Navigation Category:VOCALOID illustrators